How About A Kiss?
by Hinata Inuzuka xx
Summary: It's Kiba's Birthday! Hinata decides to take him on a special birthday picnic, along with giving him a very special birthday present. oneshot. kibahina kibaxhina kibaxhinata kiba hinata birthday


Here is my special JULY 7TH birthday story for Kiba!

(aka the best character in the whole show!)

KibaxHinata

Give it a shot :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

I glanced around at the unfamiliar hills, wondering where my teammate was taking me. "We must have walked ten miles already," I whined, "How much more could be out here?" Hinata rolled her eyes, and let out a joking sigh.

"Oh, you! Come on, It's not that far now."

"How far is 'not far'?" I asked, tired of walking.

"Just around that ridge up there," she replied, pointing into the distance. "This will all be worth it when we get there, trust me!" Grumbling, I trudged along. Soon we came to a hill. I let out a huff of breath as I scaled it with my eyes.

"...No way! You've got to be kidding me."

She giggled. "I think you need more exercise."

"Whatever," I said, wiping my hair back out of my face. "It's summer. It's hot. This is torture, damn it!"

She laughed again. "Just go." Sighing, I began the incline. Sweat stung my eyes, making me wonder how Hinata could walk this far without it bothering her at all. An old memory floated from the back of my head, making me remember a conversation we'd had no more than 4 years ago. _'I always took walks when I was a kid,' she said. 'When ever I was upset or worried, I just walked. I guess it got me into pretty good shape'. _It sure seemed that way to me. I glanced over at her, seeing her face light up as we neared the top of the slope.

"Oh, look! There it is!" She shouted, her grey eyes flooding with joy. I followed her gaze, and was hit by a sudden shock in the beauty I saw. It was a large empty meadow, and based on its location I assumed it was practically undiscovered. The grass was a spectacular green and little purple and blue flowers bloomed almost everywhere. She smiled and took my hand, pulling me with her into the field. Somewhere in the middle, she dropped the small wicker basket that had been slung over her arm the entire trip. She soon sat in the grass next to it, looking at me as if I should join her. I did. Her face beamed as she opened the basket, pulling out a blanket. We stood up, spreading it across the grass. "Are you ready for your birthday feast?" I nodded.

"I've heard you're quite the cook."

She snickered, putting her hand delicately to her mouth. "Let's see what you say after lunch." She reached into the basket again, pulling out a plastic container. As she pealed back the aluminum foil on the top, my mouth literally began to water. She had cooked my favorite lunch: beef steak, rice, tuna sushi and strawberry mochi* for desert. I forced my eyes away from the food and back to her face.

"I think I love you." She blushed, and pushed the tray closer to me.

"Try it."

I was right, she was a fantastic cook! Every bite was like heaven on my tongue. I split my mochi in half, offering part of it to her. She tried to refuse, but I used the 'but it's my birthday' line, and eventually she ate it. After lunch, I fell back onto my back in the grass, staring up at the wonderful blue sky. I tugged on her shirt, showing I wanted her to lay with me. She blushed again, but then delicately placed her head on my chest as she fell back onto the ground beside me.

"See," she called, closing her eyes. "Wasn't this worth the hike?"

Of course it was, but I decided to tease her. "I _suppose_." I answered with a smirk, putting one of my arms under my head for support while I wrapped the other one gracefully around her small body.

"Oh?" She joked, snuggling closer to me, "Then what exactly _would_ make it worth the walk?"

My lips spread into the grin. "If you give me a special birthday present."

She opened one eye. "What kind of special birthday present?"

I paused for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "How about a kiss."

She shyly smiled, a pink flush growing across her cheeks. "I think that could be arranged." Before she could utter another word, I leaned my body up so her head was in my lap. Grinning, I lowered my lips slowly to hers. It may have been short, but it would be a moment I knew I'd never forget. It was my first kiss with Hinata, and by far the best birthday I'd ever had. As I pulled back, her deep eyes stared up at me, looking dreamily content. "So will you take walks with me more often, now that you know the reward?" She said with a giggle. I adjusted myself back into my original position on the ground. She lifted her head, placing it back on my chest as she cuddled close to my side. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment in time, as well as the taste of her on my lips.

"Anything for you, love."

* * *

* * *

(*Mochi = A popular Japanese candy made out of bean paste, but often made with strawberry or green tea flavors.)

The End!

Happy Birthday, Kiba!!!

I hope you liked your present.

Thank you all for reading!

I definitely have the best fans ever :)

-- Hinata Inuzuka xx


End file.
